1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled snow shoveling devices and more particularly pertains to removing snow accumulations of up to three inches with minimal effort by pushing the wheeled device across snow covered surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow removing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow removing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing snow from various surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,187 to Zamaria a combined snow scoop and multipurpose handcart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,64 to Nickels discloses a snow shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,206 to Jones discloses a combined snow shoveling device and cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,356 to Gohl discloses a hand-operated snow removing tool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,326 to Malickson discloses a snow shoveling apparatus.
In this respect, the wheeled snow shoveling devices according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing snow accumulations of up to three inches with minimal effort by pushing the wheeled device across snow covered surfaces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wheeled snow shoveling devices which can be used for removing snow accumulations of up to three inches with minimal effort by pushing the wheeled device across snow covered surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.